


Queen of The Rodeo

by ShameInYou



Category: Alice in Chains
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 08:14:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2221908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShameInYou/pseuds/ShameInYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So cowboy if you're lookin' for love, I ain't no queer, go fuck a steer!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Queen of The Rodeo

1989

Jerry threw his head back against the corner of the wall. A mattress lay in the corner of the messy room and he was sitting right in the corner of it. His legs were spread as far as he could spread them, and his hands ran through dirty blonde wavy hair. A body rustled around under the sheet that was covering a good portion of the mattress.

"You fucking dirty bitch, fucking take that cock!" Jerry frowned, his blonde dyed bangs falling into his face.

He ran his hand through his hair, one hand still intertwined in the dirty blonde locks that were in front of his lap. Jerry's hair fell right back into his face as he thrusted into a pretty, tight mouth.

Straight teeth bit down on Jerry's sensitive cock.

"OW YOU FUCKING WHORE!" Jerry exclaimed yanking on dirty blonde locks.

Jerry was shoved against the wall, his head hitting against the corner. Jerry blew his hair out of his face and looked down, brows furrowed.

"Stop fucking around and do this shit right already!" Jerry spat.

A loud sigh could be heard beneath the dirty blonde locks. Jerry bit his lip and smiled and closed his eyes as he felt a hot tongue swirling around his tip and pouty lips finally sucking on his cock, a hand working its way to his testicles. Jerry was impatient as he started bucking his hips.

"Fuck yeah! Like that, that's how I like it! You fucking slut!" Jerry exclaimed.

His mouth hung open as he concentrated, his eyes closed. He was climbing that mountain of pleasure, it wouldn't be long now, he was almost there. He wanted to cum so bad. He ran his hand through dirty blonde locks.

"Just like that, oh yeah...fuck!" Jerry bit his lip.

Just as he was hanging off the peak of pleasure, the door to the bedroom burst open. Jerry must have jumped a football field out of his skin. His eyes widened as he stared into the face of band mate and housemate Mike Starr. Mike smirked looking at Jerry.

"I thought I heard screaming. What are you doing in here man?" Mike smirked, lingering in the thresh-hold.

Jerry could feel the anger boiling inside of him, his balls ached so bad, he was almost going to come.

"What does it fucking look like I'm doing? Get the fuck out Mike!"

Jerry's legs were spread, the dirty blonde hair was as still as a ghost in his lap.

"Is that a chick...aw shit now. Jerry's bagged a hag. Fuck, where did you pick her up at Jerry? Hey baby do you wanna suck me off next?" Mike smirked. He was amused.

"FUCK OFF MIKE, get outta here!" Jerry frowned, pissed off.

"Seriously though, hey baby..." Mike called walking in there further.

Jerry picked up an empty beer bottle that lay on the mattress and chugged it towards Mike.

"Whoa!" He exclaimed as he ducked, the beer bottle hitting the wall and shattering.

"GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE MIKE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Jerry screamed from the top of his lungs.

He was mad as hell. Mike backed away, hands in the air.

"Geez alright dude. I still want you to come to my room next baby!" Mike smirked, backing out of the room and closing the door.

Jerry sighed, his bangs covering his face. Layne sat up, moving beside Jerry, his lips swollen from sucking Jerry's cock. His heart raced as he ran his hands through his dirty blonde hair.

"Fuck Jerry, we almost got caught. That was fucking intense...We need to buy a lock for that door." Layne breathed.

"Yeah where are we gonna get the money for that." Jerry frowned.

They sat there in silence for a moment and Jerry started sobbing lightly, his hands in his face. Layne furrowed a brow and put his arm around his band mate/secret boyfriend.

"Jer, what is it man?" Layne asked rubbing his back.

"My fucking sack hurts man. Fucking Mike, fucking this up. I was almost going to bust a nut in your mouth. Sometimes the guys can be real fucking annoying."

Layne pulled the sheet back and looked at Jerry's swollen, slightly red in color, ball sack.

"Holy shit Jerry, baby, sorry, that fucking sucks! Fucking Mike, I'll go kick his ass for you." Layne pouted.

"He won't know why, he thought you were a fucking chick." Jerry laughed a little, wiping his eyes and sniffling, running his hand through his hair.

"C'mon, we'll fix this. You were pretty pissed, I don't think he'll barge back in here. Maybe I can hit my parents up for a few bucks and we can put a lock on the door." Layne said softly.

He looked at Jerry with his big blue eyes, running his tongue around his pouty lips.

Jerry leaned forward, shoving his tongue in Layne's mouth. Layne laughed lightly has he held his mouth open, Jerry desperately sucking on the singer's tongue.

"Fucking whore." Jerry sniffled after he pulled away.

"You fucking love it." Layne squinted, throwing his hair to one side as he went back down on Jerry's semi erect cock.

15 seconds later

Jerry screamed when he finally reached his orgasm. Layne was holding Jerry's thighs up as he drank Jerry up. Jerry had his hands tangled in Layne's locks.

Layne pulled away from Jerry gasping for air. He sat back against the wall, wiping his mouth.

"Well that didn't last very long. How ya feelin' now?" Layne asked, catching his breath.

"Fucking fantastic now. I owe you one." Jerry smirked.

Layne got his cigarettes and took one out, lighting it.

"I'm gonna hold you to that Jerry." He smiled, puffing smoke in the guitarist's face.

* * *

The guys were playing a show at the Renton Musician's Hall in Renton, Washington. Jerry kept flipping his hair out of his face as he shredded on his guitar. He smiled as he watched Layne walking around on the small stage, singing into his microphone. Once their song "Social Parasite" ended, the crowd cheered.

Jerry smiled, looking at the crowd and then looked over to see Layne peeling his white t shirt off. He was drenched in sweat. There were bodies everywhere packed into the small club. Jerry's smile faded as he looked down Layne's slender back, down to the tip of Layne's tight black jeans. Jerry bit his lip as he strummed the strings of his guitar, tuning it a bit as he watched his boyfriend on the stage.

Layne's back was facing the audience. He picked up the microphone and spoke into it as he smiled at Sean.

"This next song's a doozie." He giggled into the mike.

Sean twirled a drumstick and the crowd cheered. Jerry started playing the opening riff, Mike joining in with the bass. Layne started moving his hips back and forth. He walked over to the right side of Sean's drumset and bent down. Jerry couldn't help but look back as Layne bent down, his pants riding down dangerously low. His crack popped out of the pants.

Jerry was good at multitasking. His breath caught in his throat as he played the riff. He could feel himself becoming aroused under his guitar. Layne stood back up straight, wearing a white cowboy hat. He looked at Jerry as he put the microphone to his mouth, looking Jerry up and down and smirking, his body moving to the beat of the music. He nearly did an about face and faced the audience, walking to the edge of the stage as he began to belt out the lyrics.

__  
My daddy was a trucker  
Left home when I was three  
He fell for some dude in Austin  
Then it was mom and me  
She always wanted a daughter  
Well look at what she got  
A'hit me, beat me, a faggot I ain't  
But a real man they say I'm not  


Layne ran his hand down his body as he sang the line "she always wanted a daughter, well look at what she got." Layne looked over at Jerry, and Jerry was looking at him as he sang the word "faggot," pursing his lips at Jerry. He ran his hand through his hair and stuck it in the air as he squatted down, his ass being exposed again. Jerry was looking.

Layne was purposely not wearing any underwear to fuck with Jerry.

__  
I'm the queen, queen of the rodeo  
Queen, queen of the rodeo  
So cowboy, if you're lookin for lovin'  
I ain't no queer, go fuck a steer  
"I think there's one over there..."  


As Layne sung the chorus, he moved his hips to the beat, holding the mike to his mouth with one hand, turning in a circle as he moved his hips, waving his arm out in front of him. He winked at Jerry and Jerry smirked, flipping his hair, looking down at his guitar again as he played.

Sean twirled his drumsticks and made an o with his hand, sticking a drumstick through it in a fucking motion as Layne sang the line "go fuck a steer."

Layne continued to sway to the music until the tempo picked up, then he headbanged and started jumping up and down, holding onto his tight britches so they would not fall, but quickly switching to his hat before it fell off his head, fixing it in the process.

When the tempo slowed, he stood there, shaking his hips.

__  
I drink too much, I smoke too much  
I'm a human waste  
I buy a lot of cheap alcohol  
But I'll tell ya honey, I really hate the taste  
I dressed in drag, they call me a fag  
But boy, I really don't care  
Cause last night I met your girlfriend, sucker  
And I hope ya like to share, cause she did  


Layne pranced around the stage, throwing his hand in the air and circling around Jerry as he sang "I dressed in drag, they call me a fag, but boy I really don't care." He shook his hips as he came back to the middle of the stage, squatting down again and standing back up.

__  
I'm the queen, queen of the rodeo  
Queen, queen of the rodeo  
So cowboy, if you're lookin to fight  
I ain't no wimp, I scratch and bite  
"And I'm gonna kick your ass too..."  


Layne held onto his cowboy hat as he walked around the small stage. He walked to the beat to the middle of the stage and stopped, looking at the audience and pointing as he sang the line "so cowboy if you're lookin' to fight, I ain't no wimp, I scratch and bite!"

Layne stomped around as the pace picked up. He held onto his cowboy hat has he jumped up and down, his pants falling dangerously low. Layne's pubes had started to become exposed before he stopped jumping, pulling them up with one hand and then holding onto his hat as he headbanged.

Layne stopped jumping and pulled his pants up as he skipped around onstage, going over to Jerry and putting his arm around him. Jerry leaned into his boyfriend, his stomach churning as their faces touched. Layne held the microphone to their mouths.

"FUCK YOU!" They screamed together.

Layne slapped Jerry's ass and skipped back to his spot on stage, swaying his hips again as he sang the last lines to the song.

__  
Queen, queen of the rodeo  
Queen, queen of the rodeo  


Jerry and Mike and Sean ended the song with a jam. Layne watched Jerry with a smirk on his face. Layne walked over to Jerry once the song was over and smirked at him, a seductive look on his face.

Jerry couldn't wipe the shit eating grin off of his face. Layne was so fucking hot. Layne was a fucking tease.

* * *

As soon as they got into the grimy bathroom of the club, Jerry crashed his lips to Layne's. Layne pulled Jerry's shirt apart, button's flying everywhere. Jerry didn't care.

"Go lock the door!" Layne breathed against Jerry's mouth.

Jerry quickly ran away from Layne to lock the door so no one would interrupt their sex romp. He reunited with Layne and crashed his lips to his once again. The two men could not keep their hands off of each other as Jerry pushed Layne towards the sink. He lifted Layne up, setting him on the counter in the bathroom.

"Daddy!" Layne moaned as Jerry connected his mouth to Layne's neck.

Jerry liked to mark his territory. He sucked on the taut skin of Layne's neck hard and fast until a hickey was left in its wake. Layne sighed, tilting his head so Jerry could have better access.

"Salty but sweet." Jerry smirked when he pulled away, after leaving numerous hickeys on the man's neck.

Layne jumped down from the counter and turned around, his ass sticking out. He started grinding it against Jerry's crotch.

Layne looked in the mirror, his hair falling to one side. Jerry's eyes rolled in the back of his head as he pressed his clothed erection against Layne's clothed ass.

"Fuck me daddy, do it. I'm a filthy fucking faggot. Teach me a lesson!" Layne moaned.

Jerry bit his lip, raising a brow.

"Layne you are fucking sick you know that?" He smirked.

"Shut the fuck up Jerry and play along! Be my fucking daddy!" Layne said irritably.

"Whatever dude. Alright. I'll be your daddy." Jerry chuckled. "Fucking pull your pants down...son."

"Fucking say it like you mean it whore." Layne frowned as he unbuttoned his pants, shimmying them down. He spread his legs, leaning against the counter, putting his hands on it and looking in the mirror.

Jerry bit his lip as he undid his own pants, pushing them down along with his underwear.

"Spit!" Jerry exclaimed, reaching around and holding a hand out to Layne's mouth.

Layne looked down at Jerry's hand and spit 3 times. Jerry rubbed his thumb, index and middle finger around, coating it in Layne's spit.

Layne liked it rough. He liked to hurt.

Jerry shoved his fingers into Layne's ass, pushing them in and out. Layne shuddered under Jerry's touch and backed down on his fingers.

"Daddy why are you doing this to me!?" Layne moaned, throwing his head back, his hair flying around.

"You wanna be a faggot? I'll show you what faggots do!" Jerry exclaimed, smirking and shaking his head when Layne wasn't looking.

"Your fingers are so strong Jerry!" Layne moaned.

"Daddy! Remember!?" Jerry exclaimed, slapping Layne's ass.

Layne gasped and continued to shake his ass on Jerry's fingers.

Jerry pulled them out after a few more thrusts and reached over, shoving them in Layne's mouth. Layne looked at himself in the mirror. His body was hot with lust. His face felt on fire as he tasted himself on Jerry's fingers.

"You like that boy! Is that what you wanna taste!?" Jerry exclaimed, slapping Layne's ass with his other hand.

"MMM HMM!" Layne nodded, his eyes almost rolling in the back of his head as he coated Jerry's fingers with spit as he sucked on them.

Jerry slapped Layne's ass so hard the slap echoed in the bathroom. Layne flinched and moaned, sticking his ass out more to Jerry, begging for more.

Jerry pulled his fingers out of Layne's mouth and slapped the other side of his ass with the wet hand, making another loud popping sound. Layne moved forward, then back, moaning. Jerry squeezed Layne's ass with both hands, looking down at it lustfully.

He reached down and jerked himself off, making his own dick moist with precum.

"Daddy are you gonna fuck me hard?" Layne moaned, watching Jerry's arm flinch in the mirror. He couldn't see Jerry jerking off but he could tell he was doing it by the motion of his arm and the look on his face behind him in the mirror.

"Fuck yes!" Jerry exclaimed, guiding his dick between Layne's cheeks.

He slowly shoved his tip into the tight space, slowly thrusting, shuddering under Layne's warmth. Layne's opening was forcing him out but he kept pushing his way in until he was in almost all the way, thrusting back and forth.

Layne shook under Jerry. He loved the burning and stretching sensation he got from just using spit instead of lube. It was a sort of fetish of his. He moaned as Jerry started fucking him, his whole body moving forward on the counter each time Jerry shoved his dick into Layne's ass.

"Fuck me fuck me fuck me!" Layne moaned with each thrust.

"I'm fucking you!" Jerry exclaimed pulling on Layne's hair.

Layne's head was yanked up. He moaned as Jerry pulled on his hair as he fucked him.

Jerry shoved Layne's head forward and continued to thrust into him.

"Your little virgin ass is so fucking hot and tight boy!" Jerry frowned, eyes closed.

"It feels so good daddy!" Layne wined, biting his lip and looking into the mirror.

"Daddy's about to cum all in your tight ass soon." Jerry moaned as he moved against Layne's ass, breathing hard.

It was getting hot in the bathroom, the window started fogging up.

Jerry slapped Layne's ass again as he fucked it, causing Layne to moan. Jerry noticed that Layne's hand had snaked down to his own erection, tugging at it and jerking off.

"Oh god daddy, I wanna cum so bad!" Layne moaned pushing back on Jerry's lap.

"Daddy's gonna get there first!" Jerry moaned.

He could feel the pleasure coming on. With each thrust, his hair stood on end. He looked down, his hair in his face, swaying back and forth as he fucked Layne even harder. Layne's stomach and arm were slamming into the counter as he rammed Layne from behind.

Layne wined as Jerry came. Jerry's thrusts were jerky as he moaned, his dick spitting his seed buried deep inside of Layne. Layne gasped as he felt he warm seed sting his inside. Jerry pulled out of Layne when he was done, his arms wrapped around the man's lower stomach, resting his head on Layne's back.

Layne shrugged his shoulders and Jerry stood up lazily, looking down at Layne's erection as Layne began stroking again, his brows furrowed, looking at Jerry.

"Tongue fuck me!" Layne whispered harshly as he jerked off in front of Jerry.

Jerry smirked and leaned in, shoving his tongue in Layne's mouth. Layne moaned against Jerry's mouth, his hand moving fast over his erection. Layne and Jerry's tongues battled in each other's mouths as Layne groaned, almost pulling away from Jerry's messy mouth as he came blindly, his cum shooting on Jerry's thighs and some on his pants.

Layne leaned against Jerry, trying to catch his breath. He wrapped his arms around Jerry and hugged him. They stood there, pants down, mirror fogged up, holding each other.

"Layne you are a sick fuck, wanting me to be your daddy and shit and fuck you." Jerry chuckled.

"My ass hurts, I see you enjoyed it." Layne said lazily, nuzzling his face into Jerry's neck.

"Let's get the fuck out of here now." Jerry replied.

The boys lazily fixed their clothes, Jerry smearing the cum stains into his pants, not caring.

They exited the bathroom, Layne following close behind Jerry, limping slightly.


End file.
